Circulo de afectos
by MakiMalfoy
Summary: Los chicos han sido pescados en una travesura mmonumental y el profesor les ha mandado a hacer una tarea "describa desde su punto de vista el circulo de sus afectos" de paso que los conocemos un poco mas
1. Scorpius

**Chicas!**

**Aquí les traigo unos pequeños destellos de imaginación extra queme vienen de vez en cuando y no puedo evitar escribirlos, siempre con mucho cariño, luego tendremos los puntos de vista del resto del grupo de chicos que cursan el septimo año y que fueron pescados en una travesura y estan castigados escribiendo las razones de sus afectos.**

**Un beso**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

Hola mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass, yo tampoco entiendo en que carajo estaban pensando mis padres cuando me pusieron esos nombres por eso prefiero que me llamen "Scor" suena mas…"cool" además que como soy jugador de quidditch se asemeja mucho a lo que significa "anotación"…en fin, soy un tipo de 17 años normal, bueno algo mas guapo que el promedio de chicos de mi edad, hormonales y con los cambios no muy agradable que genera la adolescencia en el aspecto físico, porque valgan verdades, tengo una imagen arrolladora y ni que decir de mi personalidad, discreto, elegante que muchos confunden con arrogancia ja! Solo soy un poco orgullosos, pero también tengo mi corazoncito, aunque realmente muy pocos conocen ese lado mío.

Si tengo que hablar de las personas que considero importantes en mi vida tendría que empezar con mi padre, Draco Malfoy, realmente aunque muchos piensen lo contrario es un buen tipo, por lo menos desde que yo tengo uso de razón, se que mi padre en su época de juventud fue un inexperto Mortifago, pero también se que a pesar de todo, no se sintió nada feliz de serlo y después de la guerra trato de enmendar su vida y gracias a las oportunidades que le dio la vida y la sociedad, realmente lo hizo, hoy es un hombre de negocios bastante reconocido y forma un buen matrimonio con mi madre, Astoria Malfoy – Greengrass , realmente ella se lleva todo el merito de que la imagen de mi padre haya cambiado mucho, ella además de ser bella, inteligente y elegante, también es una defensora fiel de la igualdad de géneros mágicos, mi papa dice que eso fue lo que lo enamoro y lo que a mi abuelo Lucius estuvo a punto de matarlo de un infarto, ese viejito cascarrabias nunca dará su brazo a torcer , pero como sospecharan nadie le hace caso, por eso se mudo lejos y solo lo visitamos a el y a mi abuela Cissy en vacaciones de verano y por un corto tiempo, ya que basta que comience con el rollo de la pureza de la sangre para que mi madre, mi hermana y yo comencemos a alistar maletas para volver en el primer trasladador disponible, mi padre y mi abuela generalmente nos dan el alcance una semana después en algún paraíso tropical.

Les hablaba de mi hermana, No sabían que tenia una? Lo comprendo perfectamente, a la mayoría le cuesta creerlo, porque es totalmente diferente a lo que un Malfoy debería de ser y no solo en su aspecto físico, ya que a pesar de ser mi melliza es castaña como mi madre y tiende a tener un color mas saludable que el pálido níveo que ostenta mi piel, además es rebelde, gritona, mandona, y con una habilidad increíble para meterse en problemas y si no los hay ella los inventa, pero no puedo negar que es divertida, ocurrente y muy inteligente, por lo que estoy segura que ella heredo el gen extra que aparecía en el ADN de la familia materna de mi padre, el del tío Sirius Black y el de la prima Nynphadora Tonks, el gen llamado Caos.

Rose no es familiar mía…aun, pero espero que en un futuro cercano sea mi esposa, aunque no lo crean es la hija de los chicos con los que peor se llevaba mi padre en la escuela, ella es mestiza, pero a mi me interesa un rábano, a mi solo me importa que Rose es la chica mas bella, inteligente, divertida y amable del mundo, tampoco me interesa que sea una Gryffindor , aunque tengo que reconocer que me tarde un milenio en reconocer que estaba enamorado como un loco de ella, que me moría de celos, cuando la veía hablar con algún chico que no fuera de su familia (y eso es hablar de casi la mitad de hogwarts) que era la única que me deja sin habla…bueno salvo mi hermana, pero eso es bajo amenaza, así que no cuenta!. Solo se que Rose y yo estamos destinado a estar juntos y es que solo basta con ver nuestros nombres tal como se pronuncian ROSE y ESCOR jajaja casi iguales si lo leen al revés o son ideas mías?, mi hermana diría que son estupideces de enamorados, como si ella no hiciera lo mismo cuando esta con el hermano de mi mejor amigo en el mundo ( que no me escuche Taylor, si no tendré que aclarar, que es mi mejor amigo de genero masculino en el mundo) Albus Potter, el hijo mediano de otro de los chicos que se llevaba a las patadas con mi padre, pero que al compartir casa y aficiones en Hogwarts se convirtió en prácticamente mi hermano, el es divertido, ocurrente, leal, pero sobre todo es despistado, se tardo toda una vida en darse cuenta que su amiga de toda la vida, estaba enamorada de el y bueno cuando lo noto, el ya estaba babeando por ella, aun me río al recordar su cara, se tardo medio día en reaccionar!.

Y aunque no lo quiera incluir en mi circulo de afectos, tengo que poner a mi cuñadito (léase el novio de mi hermanita) que resulta ser el hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo y primo de mi novia, por lo tanto mi abuelo Lucius jamás debe de enterarse de esto porque nadie lo salvara del ataque que le dará!. Si James Potter es un caso, es famoso por no tener limite en bromas, por haber sido el chico con unos de los records de tener mas novias en la época escolar, por haber resucitado el nombre de los merodeadores de Hogwarts y conocer como la palma de su mano el castillo, pero sobretodo, por haber dado un cambio radical desde que esta con mi hermana, viéndolo babear el piso por el que ella pasa. Claro que también a sido casi heroico domar el carácter de mierda que se maneja Taylor, así que a mi familia no le quedo otra que reconocer que son el uno para el otro así como yo lo soy con Rose.

Nota del profesor: ACEPTABLE Malfoy…cuide esa lengua, que la proxima vez le pongo un troll

**No se olviden de dejar su cuota extra de Reviews para alimentar mi imaginación , porfaaaa**


	2. Albus

**Hola mis niñas!**

**Aqui les traigo la tarea de Albus, se que me estoy demorando un poco en actualizar pero no es que me haya olvidado, para nada! lo que pasa es que estoy muy distraida y cuando me lo propongo siempre hay una historia que leer y luego me quedo en blanco jejeje. disculpeeennn.**

**Pero ya me estoy concientizando asi que les ruego paciencia. Ya saben que las quiero mucho asi que ahi va lo prometido.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K, yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion mas alla del libro 7**

Mi nombre es Albus Severus Potter Weasley, todos los días de mi vida me pregunto porque mis padres no tuvieron compasión de mi al ponerme esos nombres, bueno sobre todo mi padre, estoy seguro que el le gano a mi madre la apuesta sobre ponerle los nombres a los hijos varones, pero conmigo se ensaño, a mi hermano le toco el nombre del abuelo y el del padrino de mi viejo, que en verdad era un tipazo, pero a mi, al segundo en la línea de un trono inexistente no me quedo otra que llevar el nombre de dos antiguos y asesinados directores de Hogwarts, ppff.. Ni siquiera me gusta estudiar!.

Por lo demás, soy un chico normal de mi edad, me encanta jugar quidditch como a la mayoría, …bueno a la mayoría que no le tenga miedo a volar y a las alturas, ni a recibir golpes de una bludger loca y que tenga un claro sentido de competencia, bueno, bueno como a la mayoría!, ustedes me entienden.

Si soy guapo? no lo se!, creo que tengo mi encanto, ojos verdes, cabello negro, algo despeinado, no soy ni muy alto, tampoco muy bajo, realmente aun no se porque aparezco todas las semanas en la infernal revista para chicas "bruja adolescente" como uno de los solteros mas solicitados? Creo que debo pensar en cambiarme los apellidos o teñirme de pelirrojo.

En fin si me toca escribir mi círculo de afectos tendré que empezar por aquellos que me dieron la vida, mis apellidos les dicen algo? Pues si! Soy el hijo del excelentísimo y bien ponderado Harry Potter, el ex niño que vivió, el héroe máximo de la segunda guerra, el buscador mas joven en la historia de Hogwarts y también el primer jefe de Aurores que llego a ese puesto antes de los 30 años, creo que es mas que suficiente para vivir con un complejo muy grande si además le sumamos, que quien me ve , no se cansa de repetir que soy la viva imagen de papá, sin la cicatriz que lo hacia toda una celebridad, por eso creo que pedí quedar en Slytherin cuando el bendito sombrero me lo propuso, debía comenzar a marcar las diferencias para que no ser comparado mas con el, no me malinterpreten , amo a mi viejo, siempre esta dispuesto a escuchar, a pesar de ser tan famoso siempre le ha gustado ser perfil bajo y no le gustan los lujos, tal vez sea porque de niño nunca tuvo mayores comodidades y nos ha acostumbrado a agradecer todo lo que tenemos ahora, cuando mis hermanos y yo nos metemos en problemas, nos reta aunque una sonrisa asomada en su rostro siempre lo delata y mi madre es la que termina castigándonos, se que se sintió un poco defraudado de que ninguno de sus herederos siguiera sus pasos como buscador en el equipo, pero por suerte Rose que es su ahijada, tomo la posta, aun recuerdo como tuvo que convencer a mi tía Hermione para que la dejara volar, mi padre es el mejor del mundo de eso no hay duda pero como jode que se la pasen comparándote todo el tiempo

Por otra parte mi madre, es una mujer de admirar, lo admito, tuvo que soportar a 6 hermanos varones antes que ella en una miscelánea de personalidades, luchas de egos y bromas, pero al parecer les gano a todos y se ennovio con el hijo predilecto del mundo mágico, y para ser sinceros con una chica guapa e inteligente, quien no? (bueno para todos su madre es la mejor, no?) y para colmo tiene aguante, soportarnos a mi padre, mi hermano James, mis primos Teddy, Fred y Hugo y a mi tío "apetito voraz" Ron y a mi en casa no debe ser tarea fácil.

Hablar de todos mis tíos me llevaría a decir que en casa de mis abuelos Weasley a los que adoro, había demasiado amor o…una pésima planificación familiar!, bueno tal vez por eso el abuelo Arthur esta tan interesado en las cosas muggles, si hubieran tenido una televisión, la abuela Molly hubiese estado distraída en las novelas,,,y claro yo no hubiese nacido porque soy hijo de la ultima de sus vástagos, así que, Bendita la procreación Weasley!

Mi hermano James es otro tema, realmente lo debo poner en mi circulo de afectos? Si? Bueno tendré que admitir que lo quiero, se que me arrepentiré de haberlo dicho, pero tengo que escribir nada mas que verdades, así que ahí voy, el tipo es divertido la mayoría de veces, siempre y cuando no me use a mi para divertir al resto.

James haciendo gala y soltura de sus nombres, es el alma de las fiestas y el dolor de cabeza de la mayoría padres de jovencitas pubertas y adolescentes que tienen la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, es un casanova innato y un rompecorazones por naturaleza, aunque se de muy buena fuente, que al parecer y para celebración popular, mi hermanito mayor se ha decidido ha colgar los guantes de batalla, ya que últimamente anda babeando por la hermana de mi mejor amigo, claro que ni a el, ni a su padre les ha hecho mucha gracia y mi padre anda prendiéndole vela a santos y a Magos para que James no vaya a desatar una tercera guerra por culpa de faldas.

Mi hermanita Lily Luna, (creo que mi viejo también metió su cuchara en la partida de nacimiento) ella es….indescifrable, si! esa es la palabra, o convenida le iría mejor, cuando nadie la ve, puede llegar a ser ensordecedora, que pulmones que tiene la cría!, metiche como ella sola, y la primera en enterarse de todas las noticias de índole romántica en la familia, si quieren saber quien será la pareja de alguien en la próxima fiesta de Halloween, pregúntenle a Lily, ella les dará los por menores del asunto y hasta que color de vestido llevara cada miembro femenino de la familia. Eso si es cariñosísima cuando le interesa algo, otra explicación no le encuentro a que sirva sodas y galletas, cada vez que viene Lyssander Scamander a jugar quidditch en miniatura o se ofrece a endulzar al viejo Harry para que nos de permiso para ir a un bar a ver al gemelo del mencionado tocar con la banda que conforma con mi primo Hugo y los demás chicos.

Mi prima Rose (realmente es la única de toda mi gama de primos de la cual me interesa hablar) ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que abrí el ojo, bueno para ser mas precisos desde que ella abrió los suyos, porque soy mayor que ella por unos cuantos meses jeje, a ella le pasa casi lo mismo que a mi, la comparan mucho con su madre, solo que ella es pelirroja y tiene los ojos mas parecidos a los del tío Ron…y la lengua afilada como la de mi madre cuando se enoja, pero en términos generales es una come libros como mi tía Herms.

Mi mejor amigo, aunque parezca increíble es Scorpius Malfoy, si su padre y el mío no se llevaron bien en la época de estudiantes, me intereso un rábano, el "huroncillo albino" como lo llamaba Rose en los primeros años, me cayo bien apenas lo conocí, además ha gozado como nadie, las travesuras en la que nos hemos visto envueltos desde hace 6 años y nunca se ha quejado de cumplir las amonestaciones conmigo y menos desde que esta con mi prima Rose que también termina metida hasta el cuello cuando nos descubren.

A los mellizos Scamander los conozco de toda la vida, los considero miembros honorarios de la familia y aunque viven en su propio mundo siempre están dispuestos a dar una mano en lo que se necesite.

Taylor es un caso aparte, ella también es una Malfoy, pero papá siempre dice que es mas Black que su mismo padre, es la cómplice perfecta en cualquier fechoría y no le tiembla la mano ( ni la lengua) cuando se trata de luchar por una causa justa…y me encanta cuando hace tartamudear a James, si me lo preguntan , ella tiene mis votos comprados para la cuñada perfecta.

Si alguien me pregunta, si alguna vez pensaría que me enamoraría de mi otra mejor amiga(puesto que Rose no aplica por ser mi cuasi hermana) me hubiese reído por horas, Hanna Longbotton, ha estado a mi lado desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre preocupada de que estudie, de que coma cosas sanas y de alentarme en todos los partidos de quidditch en los que juego que no sea en contra de su casa Gryffindor, porque evita enemistarse con mi prima, escuchando atentamente cuando le contaba algún problema con una chica, nunca me dio la espalda.

Solo basto que en quinto año, alguien la invitara ha salir a Hogsmeade y que pasara un fin de semana sin verla, para darme cuenta cuanto la extrañaba y que le rompería la cara si me encontraba con aquel que la alejo de mi lado para darme cuenta que no la había valorado porque ella siempre estuvo cuando la necesite, que si soy distraído? Eso no es novedad en un Potter con genes Weasley! Pero aceptare que soy un imbecil con suerte! Me di cuenta a tiempo y hoy soy novio de la chica mas dulce y buena del mundo y he prometido estar atento en todo lo que se refiera a ella…Seré distraído, pero tengo mis limites, no?

**Nota del maestro:** Aceptable, superaria expectativas si hubiese descrito mas el tema afectivo con sus hermanos

**Recomendacion:** Evite, ciertas palabras inadecuadas o recomendare que no se siente al lado de Malfoy/S. en clases.

**Recuerden que sus RR alimentan mi imaginacion.**

**La magia nos sigue uniendo, las quiero**


	3. Rose

**Chicas!**

**Espero no haberlas hecho esperar tanto! Aquí les traigo a Rose….Como me costo escribir este drabble y es que Rose Weasley Granger no es nada facil, para las que se imaginaban una Rose muy estilop hermione sacandole la raiz cubica a todo, no la encontraran mucho, ya que …Vamos! Después de 7 años junto a Albus y Scorpius, su lado Wesleyliano ha salido un poco a flote, claro que nunca tendra la desfachatez de los demas individuos porque …aun sigue siendo Rose, pero tiene un poquito de todo.**

**Asi que espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios!**

**Un beso**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son del universo grandioso de J.K yo solo deje volar mi imaginacion un poquito mas alla del libro 7**

Hola Soy Rose Weasley Granger, una chica por lo demás normal (me repito mentalmente, soy normal, soy normal, soy normal!...bueno de eso me trata de convencer mi madre todo el tiempo) No me considero hermosa, porque para ello solo bastaría con ver a mis primas Victoire y Dominique( claro que mi madre no es semi veela) pero bueno tampoco me voy a quejar de los atributos que poseo, regalo de mis padres, tengo el cabello pelirrojo como el fuego, algo mas alborotado que el de el resto de mis primas ( bueno eso gracias a mi madre, claro que amo la pociones alisadoras jejeje) con mis ojos azules heredados por mi padre los cuales comparto con la mitad de mi familia, soy alta y se podría decir que con buenas formas, ni muy delgada que mi madre se preocupe de mi alimentación , ya que siendo una Weasley eso es imposible (claro espero heredar la delgadez de mama y no las curvas de Nana Molly cuando sea mayor, por favor!) y …bueno la inteligencia también es normal, eso lo dice mi madre, ya que para ella ocupar los primeros puestos año tras año es lo mas común que puede haber y para mi es el karma con el que tendré que vivir

Soy una Gryffindor de pura sepa, claro que en un momento me sentí tentada a pertenecer a Ravenclaw, pero me hubiese sentido muy sola, ya que mi primo Albus fue enviado a Slytherin, por lo tanto decidí continuar con el legado familiar y hoy soy la orgullosa capitana del equipo de quidditch de mi casa, la primera mujer buscadora en la historia de Gryffindor y eso se lo debo a que ninguno de mis primos Potter quiso seguir los pasos del tío Harry en el equipo para evitar comparaciones, James se decidió a ser bateador para golpear a sus adversarios sin remordimientos y Albus siempre prefirió jugar de cazador porque le parecía un puesto mas entretenido y lleno de adrenalina, como Hugo hacia sentir orgulloso a papa en el puesto de guardián , yo me vi en la necesidad de aligerar el sufrimiento de mi padrino y le pedí que me entrenara para ser buscadora, el pobre tío Harry se paso caminando de rodillas por el jardín de la madriguera rogándole a mi madre que me dejara volar, hasta que como siempre mi mama no le pudo negar algo a su mejor amigo.

Si tengo que describir a la gente mas importante en mi vida, no terminaría nunca (saben lo grande que es mi familia? Si? Entonces estarán de acuerdo que debo de ser selectiva) por ello comenzare con mis padres, Ron Weasley es al igual que mi madre y mi padrino uno de los héroes de la segunda guerra, pero no puedo negar que es el hombre mas sencillo sobre la faz de la tierra y eso que pudo haber sacado provecho del titulo de uno de los hijos ilustres del mundo mágico y es que siendo el ultimo hijo varón de una lista de 7 hermanos, mucho protagonismo familiar , no le quedo al pobre! y para colmo de males, se hizo amigo del elegido y de la cerebrito de la generación, lo cual tampoco le dejaba mucho rango de acción , sin embargo, lo llevo todo con mucha altura y ahí tímido y un poco bruto para interactuar con el sexo opuesto, volvió loca a mas de una en su época de estudiante incluyendo a mi madre la perfecta Hermione Granger ,aunque el insiste que fue su sex appeal yo diría que mas bien fue por un trabajo arduo por llamar su atención. Sin embargo no puedo negar que forman uno de los matrimonios mas sólidos del mundo mágico (aunque más de una vez mi madre se pregunta si tiene un esposo o un hijo bastante crecidito y con una capacidad de comer todo lo que esta a su alcance)

Mi madre es una celebridad en el mundo mágico, no solo por haber sido parte del trío dorado, si no por ser la primera mujer en llegar a un cargo tan alto en el ministerio de magia, es la viceministro, pero como siempre se da un tiempo para todo, algo muy natural en Hermione Weasley (creo que aun conserva el giratiempo que le dio la profesora Mcgonagall en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts) quien hubiese pensado que la come libros y nada atractiva muchachita que fue rescatada de un troll por mi padre y mi tío Harry como describen los libros de historia, seria la mujer exitosa y hermosa que es ahora, por eso nunca hemos de juzgar a la gente, aunque debo de aceptar que ella a veces es un poco exagerada, le gusta tener todo bajo control y como es de esperar con dos hijos adolescentes y un esposo que conserva un espíritu juvenil, es normal que la pobre sufra de continuos dolores de cabeza, pero por lo general es bastante feliz, sobre todo cuando nos tiene a todos (aunque sea en contra de nuestra voluntad) apoyando sus reuniones de la P.E.D.D.O ( Que tenia en mente cuando le puso ese nombre a su movimiento? Solo ella lo sabe!).

Mi hermano Hugo, es la joya de la familia, nadie niega que el mocoso sea inteligente, porque seamos sinceros, se necesita una mente vivaz y maquiavélica, para hacer la cantidad de travesuras que hace sin que sea descubierto y encima se haga pasar como alumno modelo incapaz de matar una mosca, porque heredo el gen de mis tíos los famosos gemelos, para destinar todo su intelecto en tareas, digamos que menos curriculares en Hogwarts, el caso es que mis padres al parecer ya perdieron las esperanzas de tenerlo como premio anual, por lo que me he visto en la obligación de sacar la cara por la familia y sobre todo a sacarle lustre a mi apellido Granger ( si si, una vez mas la pobre Rose, la abnegada de la familia, tengo alma de mártir…solo para los estudios, ya he dicho soy una chica normal!).

A pesar de tener una infinidad de primos (gracias a los abuelos Weasley que se decidieron a repoblar con ese apellido el mundo mágico) tengo que mencionar a 4 personas que tienen ganada una gran parte de mi corazón. Son los mejores amigos que uno puede tener , pero en realidad descartando parentela, y relaciones amorosas, todo queda reducido a que ….Rayos! No tengo amigos!jajaja, bueno Albus es mi primo y comparto casi todo con el prácticamente desde que nací, es leal y persuasivo, siempre será visto como el distraído del grupo, la verdad es que esta mas atento de lo que pasa a su alrededor que a lo que realmente le atañe, pues se tardo una vida en darse cuenta que su mejor amiga, moría de amor por el, pero en su defensa debo decir que, "Tarda pero llega", al menos no tuvo que esperar a que ella se comprometa con otro para reaccionar! Jejeje ,por lo tanto Hanna que es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, espero que pronto se convierta en mi prima púes es la muchacha mas noble y dulce que puede haber en el mundo, siempre esta dispuesta a escuchar (La verdad es que se ve obligada , porque de vez en cuando se me da por enfrascarme en cada monologo existencialista), es muy responsable y es fan de mi abuelo Arthur, ya que le encantan todos los chuches muggles, aparte de Albus Jejeje

Mi otra mejor amiga, aunque no la conozco desde siempre , es Taylor Malfoy, llego tarde al grupo, pero supo ganarse su lugar a punto de la delicadeza y dulzura que la caracteriza ( para cualquiera que no la conozca realmente) esa chica es una bomba, aun no concibo pensar como alguien con un rostro tan dulce y con la elegancia natural que posee, puede haber roto por largo margen , las detenciones en la oficina de la directora? He llegado a pensar que ha tomado posesión de la oficina de Mcgonaggal y esta ni siquiera se ha enterado. Tiene un carácter indomable, es rebelde, voluntariosa, calculadora y a veces maquiavélica, pero nadie puede negar que cuando quiere sabe meterse al bolsillo hasta al mas duro, tío Harry es el mas encantado porque dice que ver a la melliza de Scorpius es volver a tener un poco de Sirius y de la tía Dora la mama de Teddy. Taylor a pesar de ser una Malfoy de la mas pura línea, ha sabido conquistar a toda mi familia, lo que le costo a su hermano seis años, pero al menos, mi padre se contuvo de matarlo cuando se entero que es mi novio, por lo tanto ya se habrán dado cuenta que por ciertas razones Taylor vendría a ser mi cuñada y sumado a que es novia de James, también aspira al titulo de prima adorada, me encanta la promoción 2x1!.

Llegamos a Scorpius Malfoy, No puedo creer que los primeros años me llevara tan la con el, bueno tengo que aceptar que hacia todos los meritos posibles para que lo detestara , hasta llegue a pensar que le había lanzado un Imperius a mi primo Albus para que fuese su amigo, luego con el paso del tiempo mejoro su actitud y casi caigo infartada cuando me confeso que se comportaba así, porque se quería negar a que yo le parecía linda, ahora no solo es mi mejor amigo (no incluyamos a Albus porque es casi mi hermano), es mi novio, mi cómplice, mi alma gemela en todo sentido, confió en el como el confía en mi y aunque algunas veces tengo que espantar a algunas pubertas depravadas y acosadoras, se que el me ama como yo a el.

Como se habrá podido apreciar, el problema de describir mi circulo de afectos es que con la familia tan grande que poseo no me puedo explayar como quisiera, ya que nos pusieron como limite solo dos paginas, por lo que no puedo incluir el árbol genealógico, la línea mágica de la familia, ni los escudos de armas que cambiaron a través de los tiempos y por los cuales mi familia, no posee ninguno de ellos, tampoco me alcanzaría para detallar como se dieron las relaciones amorosas entre todos mis tíos con sus parejas etc etc etc así que se tendrán que conformar con conocer superficialmente al resto de mi familia por que tendré que mencionar a mis abuelos paternos (los cuales al parecer se dedicaron a procrear hasta que por fin llego mi tía Ginny), a mis abuelos maternos (Que me torturan cada vacaciones de verano para ver si me encuentran alguna caries) a mis tíos (los quiero a todos…así me evito problemas) en especial a mi padrino Harry ( es mi favorito, sorry , siempre hay uno jeje) a mis primos, Ted el guapo, a Vic la Diosa, Dom la Diva, Louise el intenso, Fred el caradura, Roxane la simpática, Molly la testaruda, Lucy la desfachatada, James el bromista y Lily la deslenguada…alguien duda porque no puedo mencionar a toda mi familia?

**Nota del profesor: Supera las expectativas Weasley, hable menos de su noviazgo y enfoquece es sus primos, se ve mas divertido.**

**No se olviden de dejar su cuota extra de Reviews para alimentar mi imaginación , porfaaaa**


	4. Taylor

**Hola chicas**

**Aqui les traigo un nuevo POV de estos chicos que se meten en cada problema! lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Espero que les guste .**

**Las quiero mucho y gracias por esperarme y no abandonarme**

Taylor Malfoy

Hola soy Taylor Oriana Malfoy Greengras, que tuve mas suerte que mi hermano con los nombres? Bueno eso se lo debo a una confusión de cunas como prefiero llamarlo, pero ese es otro tema.

Aun no entiendo que tiene en mi contra el universo que confabula para verme siempre metida en problemas, yo que soy una persona….centrada, si eso! Solo me gusta ver a la gente feliz y hago todo lo posible para poder cumplir mis metas, porque nadie lo ve de esa manera? En cambio prefieren llamarme, rebelde, revolucionaria , alocada, deslenguada , mini criminal en potencia! Si alguna vez escuche que la gordita del retrato me llamaba así, claro yo tengo misiones mas importantes que atragantarme todo el día con comida a diferencia de ella!...En fin , viendo que no me van a servir las mil y un teorías que tengo en mi defensa, me avocare a la tarea de escribir sobre el tema que concierne este tan inspirado castigo, plasmar mi circulo de afectos.

Obvio que empezare con mis procreadores, léase Draco y Astoria Malfoy, mi padre es un caso existencial, tenemos a un hombre rico, guapo y con un carácter un poco especial…. Por alguna manera decirlo…. Entendamos que no tuvo una adolescencia fácil, tenia aun loco con cara de serpiente amenazando a su familia si no los ayudaba, a un padre, con una ensoñación por la pureza de la sangre y una madre que lo obligaba a tirarse todo un frasco de gel en la cabeza!...me entienden, verdad?

Pero no me puedo quejar, he descubierto que Draco Malfoy tiene, muy buena predisposición a las bromas, y sobre todo mucho autontrol para no convertirnos a Scorpius y a mí en un par de pavos que adornen los jardines de Wilshire.

Mi madre es un tema aparte, dicen que lo que se hereda no se hurta y Astoria Malfoy y quien escribe estas líneas somos un claro ejemplo, a ella siempre le ha interesado muy poco que la cataloguen no solo como traidora a la sangre, si no como una defensora de los derechos de todos los seres mágicos y no mágicos. Si Lucius (seee, , ya se que es mi abuelo, pero dejémosle solo con su nombre de pila) no impidió ese matrimonio, fue porque mi padre, por primera vez en su vida se puso los pantalones y lo mando a la mierda por defender a la mujer que lo tenia cautivado y eso señoras y señores merece un aplauso!

Mi hermano es el típico adolescente que a toda fachada es el galán del grupo, con un ego tan grande que estuvimos a punto de ser trillizos. Sus temas favoritos en una conversación son , "Solo un Malfoy sabe que difícil es serlo" ¬¬ " El quidditch es indispensable para la vida" pero su tema ganador indudablemente es " como controlar la saliva que emana de mi boca cuando veo a mi preciosa novia" obviamente me valgo del primer punto y como buena Malfoy lo ignoro, bordeo los ojos y le digo "aun no me explico como eres premio anual!". Pero es mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, por ende lo quiero como si fuera yo! Jajaja creo que debimos ser cuatrillizos XD.

Aunque debo de reconocer que con todo lo Malfoy que tiene mi hermano ha encontrado un buen grupo de amigos y como dice el dicho "los amigos de mi mejor amigo, son los míos" y es así como tenemos en primera fila al buen Albus Potter.

A veces pienso que Albus es el hermano pelinegro y perdido de los mellis Scamander jajaja, sobretodo en lo que se refiere a cualquier tema relacionado con mujeres, felizmente, la vida no fue tan injusta con el pobre chico y le dio una luz de sentido común, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de la dulce Hanna, por suerte fue a tiempo y no hubo daños que lamentar….. No lo hubiésemos aguantado!

Reconozco que no soy el ser mas cauteloso, bah! En realidad soy todo lo contrario a lo que significa esa palabra, pero gracias a Merlín y toda su corte mágica tengo a mis dos mejores amigas que evitan que me meta en más problemas de los que podría….siempre y cuando no termine arrastrándolas a ellas también

Hanna, como ya he dicho, es dulce, pero con carácter, vive fascinada por las cosas muggles , aunque aun no aprende a pronunciarlas, lo cual me hace tomar notas mentales de hacerle un tour urgente por ese mundo. Rose es la sabihonda del grupo, pero no por ello deja de ser divertida, si supiera que cuando me da sus charlas, de lo peligroso que es embarcarme en alguna de mis "misiones", no la escucho realmente , es que sé que tal vez logre activar mi sentido de la cordura…y eso no es divertido jejeje, pero se le agradece el intento.

Y por ultimo pero, no menos importante, esta mi novio, No voy a negar que cuando lo vi por primera vez (y con la boca cerrada) me pareció el hombre mas guapo, sexy y divino sobre la faz de la tierra…hasta que hablo! En ese momento me imagine lo lindo que se vería con una de las pesadas lámparas del gran salón cayéndole encima y así liberar al mundo mágico de ese Inmenso ego que tenia nombre y apellido…Oh si! James Sirius Potter Weasley, quien se convertía en mi peor pesadilla por unos meses.

Definitivamente no tuvimos la relación mas cordial los primeros meses, podría decir que hasta prefería leerme la biblioteca entera con tal de no compartir espacio con el, para mi suerte ….que aunque me negué a creer esta vez estaba de mi parte, no solo tenia que soportar su presencia, si no tenerlo pegado como una lapa al menos 16 horas al día…y que creen? No solo descubrí que tenia cerebro, si no que era un tipo divertido, espontáneo, sincero, dulce de vez en cuando y no tan vanidoso cuando se ponía serio en una conversación, por lo tanto hoy confieso que estoy enamorada del hijo mayor de Harry Potter, hermano y primo de mis mejores amigos y al único ser que no me hace sentir culpable cuando lo manipulo para sacarle algo beneficioso, porque al final se que será gratificante para ambos ;)

NOTA DEL PROFESOR: Extraordinario Malfoy! Justo lo que queria leer!

**No se olviden dejar su apoyo moral o sus criticas constructivas que alimentan mi imaginacion y realmente las necesito.**

**Recuerden que la magia aun nos une**


End file.
